(1) Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments are directed to controlling auxiliary vehicle warning devices, and more particularly, are directed to a method and apparatus for controlling warning lights and sirens using a mirror control unit located within a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Vehicles are often supplemented with auxiliary vehicle warning devices. Auxiliary vehicle warning devices serve many purposes. Auxiliary vehicle warning devices may provide flashing lights, warning lights, warning sirens, and other similar actions, which are useful for communicating to the general public observing the vehicle supplemented with such a device that the vehicle has a special purpose by virtue of its operator/driver. Accordingly, the auxiliary vehicle warning device may communicate to the general public that the vehicle associated with the auxiliary warning device may belong to police, firefighters, and other emergency responders including ambulances. Various government agencies also utilize auxiliary vehicle warning devices, as do construction crews and other maintenance and repair vehicles. Additionally, auxiliary vehicle warning devices are also commonly used by vehicle owners who individually are eager to increase the visual distinctiveness of their vehicles and also benefit from the features associated with an auxiliary vehicle warning device.
Auxiliary vehicle warning devices as used herein may include any device that is useful and attaches to a vehicle surface, including exterior and interior surfaces of a vehicle. More specifically, auxiliary vehicle warning devices encompass the visual and acoustic warning devices, such as warning lights and sirens, including emergency warning lights and sirens. Vehicle warning lights, including emergency vehicle warning lights, may be any supplemental lighting device that may be coupled to a surface of a vehicle. Vehicle warning lights frequently include light emitting diodes (LED) light because the light emitting diodes offer a considerable amount of brightness. In addition to visual warning devices and various lighting devices, auxiliary vehicle warning devices may further include acoustic warning devices. Acoustic vehicle warning devices may include, without limitation, sirens and speakers.
Vehicle warning lights and sirens are extremely popular and frequently seen on a variety of vehicles, as discussed above, including police, fire, emergency, and construction vehicles.